A pedophile's dream come true
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Itachi knew he was a pedophile for liking his little brother but he never knew his dream could come true....i suck at thisXP
1. Chapter 1

H-e-l-l-o...This story came up in my mind and i thought i just had to type it XD, if u hate incest get out now!

Summary: Itachi gave sasuke a choice, sasuke agrees to his offer only because he didn't know what else to do, now they live with eachother in a forgotten village

Disclaimer- Hinatachan does not own naruto or any of it characters

Pairing: itaxsasu

* * *

The sun was just rising and sasuke was remembering everything that had happened.

Flashback:

* * *

_Sasuke stood nearby the doorway looking at the horror of his parent's bodies that layed there. Blood was all over the floors and some on the window. He saw a dark figure standing there silently in the shadows not making a move. Sasuke stepped back a few steps._

_"Don't be afraid sasuke, i'll ask you this only once" The young ninja knew that voice, the only person he would look up to was his brother._

_"Will you come with me, or will you stay in this rotting house and never be trained like you used to?" Itachi had actually cornered the boy into choosing to go with him._

_"B-but...where will we go?" Without warning, itachi was in front of the young boy in an instant. He picked him up and ran off into the night._

_He whispered into his ear but the young boy was so tired out since it was night time and his bedtime, Itachi had found an old village that him and his friend once found a few years ago._

End flashback

* * *

Sasuke looked around the room that he was in. It wasn't too shabby, all it needed was a decent window that would close better, a better floor that didn't creak and it definitly needed a better bed. The one he had slept on wasn't too comfortable, plus there was alot of dust that was collected over the past few years. But why should he complain? Just as long as Itachi was around for him he felt safe knowing his brother was nearby.

"sorry if the room isn't as big as your old one, this was the only house that was in good shape"

"I-it's fine, it's just..." Itachi heard the boy's stomach growl. Sasuke blushed in embarrasment. Itachi just smiled and walked into the kitchen.

He made breakfast for him and went outside to look at the now risen sun. He couldn't believe it would work. His illusion had worked wich he thought wouldn't. He only showed him an illusion about their parents just to see what his little brother's reaction would be.

'I'll never let him go' He thought as his little brother came outside to join him.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I just want to have fun..." Sasuke looked at his feet as if he found them interesting. Itachi smirked and picked him up and flew him high in the air.

"Hey..." Sasuke never knew what the airplane was. He never got it at all from his parents. Finally knowing what it was he liked it and urged his older brother to keep going.

"I never knew you could smile, i thought you were always a sour face" Sasuke pouted and stuck his tounge out.

Itachi chuckled and pulled his little brother into a hug. Now that his parents or friends weren't around he could do all kinds of stuff with his brother.

'if anyone has anything to say about the whole incest crap, they can go to hell' He laughed to himself as he watched his littled brother poking a ladybug.

"Sasuke, i have something to show you soon"

"What is it brother?"

Once his brother was in range, itachi pulled the boy's hand and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. Which sasuke didn't really know what it was.

* * *

A/n: My first fic on itaxsasu, plz don't kill me if it sucked ', it was my first time writing this kind of thing well review and tell me wut u think whether i should make another or not...later days 


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, WATS up? anyways i'd like to thank the readers who read the last chapter and...i couldn't say no to two reviews about making another one so ya here it is the new chapter!

Warning: contains a spoiler

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto OK? i never did(sobs)

* * *

Previously- _Once his brother was in range, itachi pulled the boy's hand and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. Which sasuke didn't really know what it was._

Sasuke didn't know how to react, he felt his brother's tounge searching around in his mouth. Itachi broke the kiss panting.

"W-what was that brother?"

"You'll understand when you grow older sasuke" He then walked back inside the house.

Sasuke sat there and stared at the morning sky wondering what he meant. His only goal was to become stronger just like his brother to prove to his father that whatever itachi could do he could do it too. But now that his parents were dead or so he thought, he didn't know how to do anything except train with his brother.

'There has to be something to do besides training...if i have no one to prove my strength to then whats the point?' The young uchiha stared at the brightly lit sky hoping his brother would come back out.

'Why is my heart beating so fast and why do i want to see him again so soon after he just left?' Sasuke got up and went back inside the old house.

Itachi was making breakfast for himself at the time. The only thing he knew how to make was ramen since it was so easy it was the only thing he had the ingrediants for.

"Brother?" Sasuke sat at the table.

"Hmm?" Sasuke blushed.

"Do you...do you like me itachi?" Itachi whipped his around when he heard the question.

"Thats a stupid question, don't you think?" Itachi saw his brother's head nod a bit but then saw a tear drop fall on his shirt.

Itachi knew what he had to do and gladly took the chance. He did what any other lover would do to their lover, he gave him a kiss on the cheek making the young uchiha blush more than a red apple.

"I-itachi..." Itachi smirked and went back to making his ramen. He didn't like ramen much but he had no choice, it was the only thing that he could find in a nearby store that had been demolished.

"Where did you wanna go today?" Sasuke hadn't thought about that yet.

"Could we walk around the village?"

"Whats there to look at?" Itachi sat down with the steaming bowl of ramen.

"I...saw some old shops around, can we go take a look?"

"Perhaps" He started eating his bowl of ramen.

"Brother, are we staying here for a long time?" Itachi didn't think about that, all he thought was what he always wanted was there now with him.

"I don't see why we would have to go anywhere"

"Itachi...have you seen that boy before?"

"Your gonna have to describe him, theres lots of boys i know"

"He has blonde hair and blue eyes and hes a real idiot in my class"

"The one with the sealed kyuubi?" Sasuke's eyes widened. He never knew about the seal and the fourth hokage yet.

"The fourth hokage sealed the kyuubi in his new born son" Itachi sounded so calm.

"That kid that doesn't have a home...who doesn't have parents and wears dirty clothing is actually the fourth's son?"

"If you don't believe me thats fine by me but it is the truth" Sasuke was actually feeling sorry for the kid now.

"Did you want to...see him?" Sasuke was surprised.

"I never talked to him before what if the kyuubi comes out and attacks me?" Itachi knew he was exaggerating.

"Thats why hes so alone sasuke, everyone thinks that the kyuubi will free itself and attack them one day" He put the bowl in the damaged sink and sat back down.

"What if...we brought him with us?"

"I don't know..."

"Please?" Itachi looked into his little brother's pleading eyes and sighed.

"Try if you want to...but we'll have to go unnoticed" Sasuke nodded.

"Why do you wanna bring him here for, i thought you hated him?"

"Well...hes an orphan like me and i feel sorry so..." Itachi was starting to regret showing him that illusion. But then again...it would be better for sasuke to have a playmate.

"So you wanna take him in is that right?" Sasuke nodded a bit and got off the chair.

"Well...we should get going then, we won't have time at night" Itachi was liking this already.

'I'm such a pedophile' Itachi smirked.

After Sasuke got his shoes on itachi grabbed him with one hand and ran off under the blazing sunlight towards their destination.

* * *

A/n: Gomen if it was boring...and if you hate itachi being a pedophile...then what else can you call him? Anyways plz review and i'll update soon . 


	3. a new member

Hey...i bet u were hoping for another chapter so here it is

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

They were now where they wanted to be. In their old village, to pick up a little blonde boy. Itachi was basically doing all the work since his brother was too small for anything he told him to stay put in a place where he couldn't be seen. Itachi silent as he was jumped along the rooftops of some of the tall apartment buildings. He knew the blonde lived in an apartment cause he had overheard the third hokage talking about where to put the newborn child. He had came back from a mission and overheard the conversation outside the door.

He snuck in the building by going through the escape door on the rooftop. He went down at least 5 flights of stairs looking through each hallway as he went down. Then he stopped when he saw a hallway that had red spray paint along the walls. He smirked and shut the door quietly. He saw the paint had stopped at a door that said 'Go to hell kyuubi brat' in big writing. He pressed his head up against the door and listened for any noises.

He heard what sounded like a glass breaking on the floor. He turned the knob slowly and found out it was unlocked. He opened it quietly and poked his head inside looking around the small room. He saw the boy picking something up from the floor and putting it in the trash can. He opened the door a bit more so he could be able to get his whole body inside.

"Ouch..." Was what he heard from a now crying blonde. He looked as the boy tried to pick up more of the broken glass with his bare hands.

'I'll admit, hes a brave boy for someone so young' Itachi stepped closer to him until he was towering over him.

"You'll get hurt more if you keep picking them up with your bare hands"

"GAAAH" Itachi shook his head.

"Your slicing yourself too much, you'll get blood loss" Naruto dropped the glass on the floor. Itachi knew he was frightened and wanted to make him feel safer.

They both heard a loud banging sound coming from outside.

"We know your in there you dumb blonde, come on outside so we can play again" The sad little boy ran to a hiding spot behind the old couch.

"Who's that naruto-kun?" The blonde obviously didn't know how to speak well yet cause all that was heard from him was a squeak.

"Well...who ever it is, the're getting in my way" Itachi walked to-wards the door and was about to pull it open but he felt a small tug on his sleeve.

"Do you want to come with me?" Another loud bang came from the other side of the door. The boy nodded and held his arms up. It was his way of telling him he wanted to be carried since he couldn't run very well at his age.

Itachi picked him up and held him with one hand and jumped out of the window. He jumped along the rooftops to the hiding place that sasuke was at. Naruto was actually sleeping now. Sasuke looked up and saw the boy in his big brother's arms and smiled.

"Lets go sasuke" The boy nodded and ran along side with his brother.

When they got back to the run down house itachi had putt-en the blonde on a bed the only one that had the softest blanket in the house. He covered him as best as he could and went back down stairs to his younger brother.

"So...we took him in, now what do we do?" Sasuke stared at the floor thinking. He was only 5 going on six how was he supposed to know?

"He'll be part of our family then!" Sasuke looked out the window.

"If that is your wish" Sasuke looked at itachi with a confused look but then smirked.

"I know what your thinking...i won't do everything you wish" Sasuke pouted and went back to staring out the window.

"When the boy wakes up, let me know" Sasuke nodded as the older uchiha went outside. Sasuke ran to the side of the window and saw where he was headed. The village that was abandoned.

Naruto opened his big, blue eyes slowly and sat up on the bed looking around the room he was in. He scratched the back of his head wondering how he got there. He got up from the bed and slowly went down the stairs. Sasuke heard him coming and ran up in front of him.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto tried to talk but nothing came out. Sasuke knew it would take some time to get him talking but nothing was too hard for him he was an uchiha after all. He would be his talk buddy, someone to talk to and someone that would get him talking.

"Well you do understand what i'm saying then don't you?" The blonde boy slowly nodded.

"Well then i'll be right back" He ran out the door and caught up to his brother.

"Whats the rush sasuke?"

"Naruto is up and how come he can't talk yet?" Itachi ignored the question and ran off back to the house.

"So...you're up" Sasuke had finally caught up with his brother and smiled at the blonde. Naruto sort of smiled back.

"Are you hungry?" The boy nodded and sat at the table. Itachi began preparing the ramen which naruto had no trouble with except he had to wait 3 or 4 minutes for it. Sasuke sat at the table across from him and looked at his eyes. His eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen in his life.

"When your finished eating we'll try to get you speaking ok?" The boy nodded and chowed down at the meal.

After 5 minutes the blonde was done eating and sasuke and his brother had a hard figuring out how he could eat all that ramen in just five minutes. They didn't care though just as long as he was happy.

"Well now that your done lets get started on your speech" Itachi took the two boys into another room that had a little table with 4 little chairs around it.

"Sasuke will teach you and i'll teach you...something that you should know when your older" Itachi said that and left with a blush over his face.

'These are kids for crying out loud, what am i thinking...' He thought as he sat on one of the old couches and began to read a book.

* * *

A/n: Well...that was chapter 3 and i'll update soon after i get some reviews those would make me much happier 


	4. going on a trip

Hey, i had nothing better to do so i made another chap. hope u like it

Disclaimer: ME? own naruto? ur joking right? i could never be famous

* * *

As Itachi read his not so interesting book he heard laughing coming from the other room. Only, it wasn't naruto's it was sasuke's. He left the book on the couch and went into the room to see what was going on.

"Naruto's funny itachi"

"Hes not here for our amusement sasuke, hes here cause we're the only ones that are taking him in"

"Sorry brother..it's just that he tries saying the word but it comes out as a squeak all the time" Itachi couldn't help but laugh a bit to himself.

"He'll grow out of it soon enough, we just have to teach him a bit more" Itachi tried as hard as he could to sit in one of the chairs but it was way too small for him so he decided to sit on the floor next to naruto.

"What words are you trying to teach him?"

"His name, your name and my name"

"If you're going to teach him names then you tell him to try and talk like this...Na-ru-to, try getting him to say it in syllables" Sasuke nodded and continued his teaching. Itachi got up and left for the living room.

It was now 7:06 p.m. and so far naruto had only gotten to learning his name and itachi's, but it was hard for him to say sasuke's name. Itachi sort of felt bad but laughed at everytime naruto tried saying his brother's name. It would always end up in 'sawskay or sawsgay' Naruto could never get it right.

"It-ach-i" The boy was happy that he was learning words and saying them.

"Why can he say his name and you're name but not mine?" Itachi just shrugged.

"Only thing i do know is that you can't give up now"

Naruto yawned and wiped his droopy eyes. Itachi looked at a clock that was hanging on the wall. It was still in good shape and besides even if it didn't work, naruto's yawn told him it was time for bed. He picked the boy up and rubbed his back as he walked into the bedroom. He covered him with the blanket and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night, and tomorrow we'll have fun alright?" Naruto nodded and turned to face the broken window. Itachi blew the candle out and closed the door as quietly as he could and went down stairs.

"How is he?"

"Hes fine now, hes asleep"

"You should go to bed yourself, we have a big day tomorrow"

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Sasuke was full of questions.

"You'll see right after breakfast, now sleep" Sasuke obeyed and lyed down on the couch.

"Why aren't you sleeping in the bed upstairs?"

"It's not good enough to sleep on" Itachi never knew his brother was a pretty little princess type of kid.

Itachi had no choice but to sleep on the bed that sasuke had. He had a hard time with the springs that kept poking his back every second.

In the morning the first to wake up was sasuke, the last one to wake up was itachi. Itachi checked on the blonde to make sure he was sleeping ok. He opened the door quietly and peeked inside.

He saw the morning sun shining off from naruto's blonde hair. The boy looked so cute that he felt like giving him hickies. But he would wait until they were 12. He walked into the room and leaned over the still sleeping boy.

"Naruto, time to wake up"

The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes, he looked up at the uchiha with his big blue eyes. He smiled and got out of the big bed carefully.

They both went downstairs for breakfast. Sasuke had already made something for himself and was already finished eating. He wanted to look around at the village.

"You're already done?" Sasuke nodded.

"You're so impatient sasuke at least wait for your new brother"

"I don't have to wait, i'm an uchiha and uchihas do not wait for people"

"Didn't i tell that to you a long time ago?"

"n-no...father told me that" Itachi knew he was lieing. He just didn't want to point it out.

Naruto sat at the kitchen table happily. Sasuke stared at him with interest. Itachi made some ramen for the boy but none for himself.

"Once you're finished put your bowl in the sink and join us outside" The blonde nodded and ate his breakfast.

The boy put his bowl in the sink and ran outside to itachi and sasuke. Itachi carried naruto since the boy forgot his shoes at his apartment he was gonna have to be carried everywhere. Sasuke didn't mind though, he now had two brothers instead of one.

"Which way are we going to go?"

"What about north?" Sasuke pointed to the run down village.

"You certainly know your ways don't you"

"Is that where the village is?" Itachi nodded.

"I didn't even know that, i'm so cool"

"Sas-kay" Sasuke and itachi looked at the blue eyed boy with amazement. Well mostly sasuke did.

"He knows my name!"

"Sas-gay" Sasuke stopped shouting for joy.

"I'm not gay...and what does that mean?" Itachi ignored his brother's question and went on ahead into the burnt village.

"What are we here for itachi?"

"We need lots of stuff for the old house...take naruto and look around, then we'll meet back here okay?" Sasuke nodded and itachi put the boy onto the ground. Sasuke took the other boy's hand and rushed off. To him it was like treasure hunting.

"Look at this naruto" He picked up an old scroll that said bird of paradise on it.

"We found something!" Naruto just smiled and ran after sasuke.

* * *

A/n: whew...I'm exhausted but its all good plz review and i'll update soon 


	5. treasure hunt

Me is bak everyone and with another chapter...

Disclaimer: Hinatachan does not own naruto or any other characters

* * *

Sasuke and naruto found itachi and showed him the scroll.

"This could come in handy but it's not really for the house is it?"

"What are we looking for then?"

"You're too young to know about house stuff i guess" Itachi took both naruto and sasuke's hands and walked with them back to where they were.

"Now, where did you find the scroll?" Sasuke pointed to a bunch of broken buildings.

"Around there somewhere" They walked over to the old buildings and looked around.

"See...something like this is for the old house" Itachi picked up an old mattress that looked like it was in good condition.

"How are we supposed to carry things like those, they look heavy don't you think?"

"Sasuke, you're an uchiha you shouldn't complain about stuff like this" Itachi dragged the mattress over to a clear spot.

"If you find something that looks like a house material try as hard as you can to drag it to this spot alright?" They both nodded and ran off near the houses.

After at least half an hour to an hour all that they could find were books, a couple of scrolls, a few paint brushes, and a very weird looking painting that didn't have a scratch on it. Itachi had found a sink, a few blankets that didn't get burnt, and a few plates.

"Brother, we can't find any house materials"

"Then we're going to have to go back to konoha"

"Naruto, i promise nothing will hurt you when we go back and sasuke...mother and father are still alive, they didn't die" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Then how come their bodies were there and all their blood was smeared on the windows?"

"I...showed you an illusion, father wasn't paying any attention to you so i thought that you wanted to be free from all that"

"Of what?"

"Trying to get father's attention to prove you were worth something"

Sasuke looked to the ground not saying anything.

"It's because you love me, right?"

"You catch on pretty quick" Itachi gave him a warm smile.

"So are we ready to go?" Both the boys nodded.

In an hour they were at their old village. Itachi noticed some of the anbu were going all over the place like they were searching for someone.

"Dammit, you two will have to stay outside of the village, i'll go alone"

The boys nodded and hid behind a bush as itachi ran off in a flash. Sasuke was amazed at how fast his brother could run.

The anbu were now at the ichiraku noodle shop asking the owner a bunch of questions. Itachi's destination was naruto's apartment first then he would go to the uchiha manor. When he got to naruto's apartment he saw that the door was already opened.

'So they're looking for naruto-kun' Itachi thought as he stepped inside quietly. He walked in a bit more and looked around the room. The only thing they would need was toilet paper and a bunch of sheets.

In the bushes naruto was starting to get tired just sitting there not doing anything. Sasuke was also having a hard time trying stay awake. The blonde's head would always drop on the uchiha's shoulder and sasuke would shake his shoulder to get him to wake up.

Itachi was having a bad time. Naruto didn't have toiket paper but he did have the sheets they needed. He was about to go out the window when he saw something on the table. It was note for naruto.

"Who ever has naruto and has come back for something in his room...please bring him back, the third hokage"

'Why is naruto so important when everyone hates the poor blonde?' He took the note and ripped it up into tiny pieces. He took the sheets with him out the window.

"I heard they think it's orochimaru, one of the legendary sannins" Itachi had to hide cause of a few people were talking about the anbu that were everywhere.

'Orochimaru?' Itachi didn't like the sound of his name.

"What do you think he'll do with the kyuubi boy and the two uchihas?" The other person shrugged and walked hand in hand with the other person towards the yamanaka flower shop.

Itachi ran off towards his house. His parents were no where to be found giving him the advantage to steal some of the food that was in the cubboards. He took whatever he could carry and rushed off in an instant.

When he got to the bushes both the boys were now asleep with their heads leaning against eachother. Itachi thought it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Cute or not cute he didn't have anymore hands to carry anything else.

"Oi, naruto, sasuke wake up" Sasuke was the only one that woke up to his brother's voice. Naruto was sleeping quietly.

"Sasuke, can you carry naruto somehow?" Sasuke nodded and swung naruto's arm around his neck and dragged him.

Back at their little old house...

"It wasn't my fault, you asked can i carry him somehow, i said yes and now..." Naruto let out another scream and started crying again as itachi sprayed some more stuff on the boy's wound.

While sasuke was dragging naruto, the blonde's foot got scraped in the process. There was alot of broken glass around the house and itachi told him to be careful but it was too late for the poor blonde who was now sreaming at the top of his lungs.

"Well..can't change the past" He put a bandage on the boy's foot and kissed it making naruto blush.

"Itachi, do we have any toilet paper?" Itachi nodded and showed him 5 rolls of it.

"All we need now is a bunch of stuff for you guys to play with" Itachi got out a piece of paper and a brush and wrote some stuff down.

After 45 minutes itachi was done writing down what they needed and put the paper on the counter. He made them dinner, taught them some jutsus and read to them. He felt like a parent after the day was done.

"Well...goodnight you two" He kissed both their foreheads and tucked them in and went to his own room to sleep.

* * *

In the morning naruto and sasuke were making pictures.

"It...ita-chi?"

"Yes naruto-kun?" Naruto held up the picture.

"me, sawskay and you" He pointed to three figures on the paper.

"Wheres sasuke's picture?" Naruto pointed to sasuke who was still lying on his stomach colouring.

"Not done huh?" Naruto shook his head and smiled.

"Well, tell me when hes done" Itachi got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

Naruto went back and lyed down on his stomack beside sasuke.

Naruto's speech was improving, he still couldn't say sasuke's name right but it didn't stop the blonde from trying. Itachi felt old even though he was only 19. And sasuke felt like he was older than naruto even though he was the same age as him.

* * *

A/n: Sorry...if its too short i promise to come up with something!!! plz review and tell me what u think 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey i'm back again...i had nothing to do so i made a new chap. !!!

Disclaimer: Me? don't be retarded I'm not the owner(i wish i were)

* * *

"Itachi...i'm done my drawing now see?" Sasuke held up his drawing in front of itachi's face.

"Sorry to ask but what is it?"

"It's konoha" Sasuke whined.

"sou ka(i see)" Sasuke pouted and sat next to naruto.

"Naruto, what are you drawing now?"

"A m-monster"

"Why are you drawing a monster for and what kind?" Naruto showed him the picture.

"Some p-people said thats what i was" Naruto continued drawing.

"Naruto, sasuke...time for dinner" The boys got up and ran down the hallway racing each other.

They ate their dinner which was naruto's favourite. Itachi already ate his dinner. He picked up naruto and went upstairs to his room. He tucked him in with the new blankets he had gotten from naruto's apartment.

"Night, naruto-kun" He kissed his forehead and blew the candles out. Since they had no electricity they had to use candles to see anything.

Sasuke was already asleep on the couch. Itachi went into his room and fell asleep after his head hit the pillow.

In the morning they set out once again but this time they went to the other side of the burnt down village. Itachi had found a pair of shoes that were the right size for naruto and a couple of torn shirts.

"You there, what are you doing around here?" Itachi froze on the spot. Naruto and sasuke looked at the other person.

"Turn around" Itachi obeyed and turned around.

"So you're the kidnapper itachi?" The person was part of the anbu squad. He was out checking for anything that was suspicious around the village.

"i'm not a kidnapper, they came with me" Naruto hid behind itachi. Sasuke stood infront of itachi.

"He's my brother, leave him alone"

"Naruto, come with me" The anbu held out his hand.

Naruto shook his head and tugged on itachi's shirt.

"Itachi, naruto is needed by the village"

"Thats a lie and you know it, everyone hates the kid there why send him to a world of hell?"

"If you do not co-operate i'll take him by force"

"Try it" The anbu made a hand sign but itachi was too fast for him. Itachi did a summoning jutsu and made a large bird appear.

"Sasuke take naruto with you i'll hold him off" Sasuke nodded and took naruto's hand and jumped up onto the large bird's back.

The large bird took off and the anbu went after it but itachi got in front of him. The anbu cursed inside his head. Itachi smirked and activated his sharingan. The anbu took out one of his kunai knives. He couldn't make any jutsus or else itachi would just copy him and do the same thing so the anbu decided to do taijutsu.

"You'll never win against me" Said itachi, as the anbu leaped up into the air toward itachi.

"Say all you want kid but i'm not playing around with you, i'll kill you if you try to get in my way" The anbu threw some of his shurikans at him but itachi of course just caught them and threw them back.

The anbu made a replacement and ran off after the giant bird. Itachi knew it wasn't the real anbu but he just played along. He knew his little brother wasn't dumb enough to let anyone come close to touching his precious friends. The anbu was now on top of the large bird trying to sneak up as quietly as possible.

The bird wasn't stupid, it also had its intstincts of who was good and who was bad. The bird then shot up into the sky trying to shake the anbu off.

Sasuke and naruto were in protective seats and what ever happened the seats would activate a barrier so that they wouldn't get hurt by anything.

The anbu almost fell off but held his balance as he tried to reach out for the blonde boy. His mission was supposed to be looking for anything suspicious but since he was an anbu all the anbus were told to look for the fourth hokage's son as well.

"Naruto, what about iruka sensai?" Naruto looked down at his shoes.

"You don't need that know-it-all teacher you have me and itachi naruto" Sasuke grabbed naruto's hand and smiled at him. Naruto smiled back and stuck his tongue out at the anbu.

"Hes a lier don't listen to him naruto hes just a kid...besides, who's going to become our hokage?" Naruto stuck his tongue out again.

After a few minutes itachi had caught up with the large bird, he was now on top of it.

"Touch these two and i swear i'll kill you" Itachi didn't have a joking tone anymore it was more threatening.

"I'm only after the kyuubi brat, it has nothing to do with your pathetic brother"

"IM NOT A BRAT" Naruto shouted and got up from his seat. A red form of chakra surrounded him and started forming into the shape of a fox.

"Stop it naruto, you won't know how to stop if you let the chakra come out like that" It was too late for the anbu to say anything more. Naruto had already grown the fangs and his eyes had changed color.

The anbu was now afraid. He thought he was seeing the kyuubi but it wasn't it was actually naruto. He took another kunai knife out and prepared for an attack. Naruto ran so fast that not even itachi could follow his movements. Naruto...or should i say kyuubi used it's very large tail and wrapped it around the anbu.

Naruto pulled the anbu closer to him.

"Do not underestimate this boy" It wasn't naruto's voice though it sounded loud.

The anbu's eyes widened with horror as the tail let go of him and let him fall toward the ground. Sasuke shouted and clapped for him but was also scared. Naruto's small body fell over. Itachi picked the boy up and put him back in his seat and ordered the bird to land.

After they were back on the ground safely they all went home to have a snack. They had a very eventful day. Naruto learned how to talk more, sasuke became more courageous, and himself...he knew what it was like being a parent.

"We're leaving first thing in the morning, well after breakfast"

"But...where will we go?"

"To the sand village, i heard theres a kid there named gaara, hes the same as naruto-kun"

"What do you mean the same as him, what is naruto?"

"I can't remember what they called them" Itachi put his bowl in the sink.

"Well...when your done you know where to put the bowls, good night you two" Itachi went upstairs and went to bed.

Sasuke couldn't blame him though i mean taking care of two 5 year olds while trying to keep a low profile was a hard days work.

Both naruto and sasuke well mostly sasuke wanted to sleep in his brother's room naruto was just tagging along.

"Itachi...can we sleep in your room tonight?"

"Fine...just don't take up too much space"

"We're five itachi, five theres no way two little ones like us could take up a lot of space" Naruto layed on one side of itachi while sasuke layed on the other.

As hard as tried itachi couldn't help it anymore. He was a pedophile and he knew it but he couldn't help but touch sasuke's soft skin. He was starting to get a hard on how and why are both very good questions. He didn't know why or how either.

He nuzzled sasuke's soft hair, putting kisses all over his head and neck. Sasuke was awake the whole time and thought itachi was asleep while doing this. Instead of asleep itachi was in a whole new world right now. Sasuke kept blushing every time he felt his brother's hand go up his shirt he then felt...

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry im mean i kno it but i really couldn't think of much but i will update soon if u review 


	7. gaara's new family

Me is bak and i hope your not mad about the cliff hanger...anyways enough chatting on with the story!

Disclaimer- Hinatachan does not own naruto

* * *

Sasuke then felt something poking him but didn't think much of it. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Itachi heard snoring on both the sides of the bed.

'Naruto's already asleep?' Itachi thought as he closed his eyes as well and drifted off to his own little world.

In the morning, both sasuke and naruto wanted to train so they sparred against each other while itachi read a book about family issues. Itachi was a bad parent and he knew it, he just didn't know how to be a parent it was hard for him to be a parent while trying to control himself from touching his brother or naruto for that matter. He felt like going into the water and drowning himself for thinking about naruto and sasuke that way. But then who would look after them if he died?

"Oi...naruto, sasuke, come inside" Itachi threw the family issues book under a couch and prepared some plates.

"HAI" They both shouted and stopped what they were doing and raced each other toward the house.

Who won? It would have been sasuke if it wasn't for naruto. Sasuke was almost at the door when he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt. The blonde had tripped over a branch that was sticking out of the ground and trying to keep himself from falling over he grabbed onto the other boy's shirt. Which sent them both crashing to the ground.

"Naruto, you idiot...i could have won" He got up and brushed himself off.

"If that stupid branch wasn't there you would have won..."

"What branch?" Naruto pointed to the root that was sticking out.

"Oh...well...doesn't stop me from winning i'm already on the porch" Naruto looked at the ground and saw the porch.

"Hey, thats not fair, i want a rematch" Sasuke just turned his back to him and walked inside the house.

"I won, no use crying over it"

"Who said i was crying?" Sasuke ignored him and went into the kitchen. Naruto followed him inside and sat at the table.

"So...who won?"

"I did obviously"

"liar..." Naruto mumbled as he ate his soup in a hurry.

Naruto finished his soup before sasuke did and went outside. Itachi and sasuke got their shoes on and joined him.

"Are we all set?" They both nodded.

They arrived in the sand village in two or three days.

They walked around the village until they heard a couple of screams coming from the other side of an old building. They ran toward the screaming and saw a small red head holding a small ball. They saw three or four kids running away from him.

"Should we talk to him?" Itachi was still unsure about what to do. They had come to the sand village to escape from the anbu. He didn't know what to do but with two jinchuuriki's on his side he was sure they wouldn't lose.

Itachi told the two boys to stay where they were while he talked to the red head. They both nodded and stayed out of sight as the older uchiha went up to the young boy.

"Do you hate it here?"

"W-who are you?"

"I'm uchiha itachi, my brother sasuke and my adopted brother naruto are both the same age as you"

"We're escaping our hell filled world and i was wondering...would you be willing to forget your village and come with us?" Gaara looked at the ball that he still had in his hand and remembered the way the kids had looked at him.

"Will i get to come back?" Itachi nodded and held out his hand. The red head dropped the ball and took his hand.

"YAY" Was what naruto could only shout out while sasuke only said 'Hn'.

They took their new friend and went into the forest. There they would stay for at least 7 years. Naruto and gaara got along greatly but him and sasuke were somehow having a duel using only their eyes they would stare at each other with evil glares.

Naruto didn't know why they were acting so bad around each other but just as long as he finally had his very own family he was happy and nothing else mattered to him.

Itachi would catch some fish while naruto and gaara played with the sand that gaara could make. They asked sasuke if he wanted to play but he just walked away and went with his brother. When it was time for bed...sasuke and gaara were fighting over who would be sleeping next to who.

Sasuke was an uchiha making him very possessive and right now he had something that no one was allowed to touch and that was naruto. You see it sort of went like this...Itachi would do anything to protect his brother, sasuke would always protect naruto and naruto would protect gaara.

Everyone looked out for each other.

* * *

Time skip...

They were all now twelve years old except for itachi he felt like he was getting a couple of hairs under his chin but instead it was just him exaggerating. Sasuke and gaara were fighting over naruto more than ever and itachi was getting a little pissed off. They had gone back to the sand village just like he promised gaara they would but then gaara changed his mind he didn't really care about the village much. He only cared about his new family.

"Do you think we could go back to konoha some time soon, it's starting to get boring out in the wild" To itachi it sounded like whining from his brother.

"I don't know sasuke but if you want to go right ahead i won't stop you...but if you ever get caught by father and he asks where you were all these years don't expect me to come for you" Itachi's voice sounded cold but sasuke didn't care, he would just simply take his little cute blonde and be on his way.

"Fine by me, but just so you know i like naruto so i'm taking him with me is that alright with you?"

"Ever heard of incest sasuke?"

"Incest?"

"Thats what its called when two brothers or a father and son love each other"

"So...you love me i know already"

"Dammit sasuke not that kind of love...it's different..." Itachi looked up at the sky.

"Then...what is this love you speak of?" Itachi as quick as he was pulled his brother's shirt and kissed him. His heart pounding and his eyes were closed.

Itachi licked sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke opened his lips a bit and itachi forced his tongue inside his mouth. Sasuke didn't know what this feeling was but he felt weird all of a sudden. Sasuke started moaning and didn't know why it felt good to kiss him like that.

* * *

A/n: Ty to all you reviewers and i did say it was a itasasu...i know this sucked and it was retarded but don't kill me!!! 


	8. a pedophile's dream come true

I'm bak...again anyways heres chapter 8 and the final one hope u didn't wait too long for it...

Disclaimer- I do not own naruto ok? great now on with the new chapter

* * *

It had been three days since itachi kissed him and it was having a big effect on him. Sasuke kept thinking about the kiss and was having second thoughts about naruto. He was way more happy with gaara than he was with him.

"Hey, sasuke...have you seen...gaara?"

"no, why?" Naruto looked away and blushed as he tugged at his shirt.

"He said he was going to show me something" Sasuke saw his hands shaking.

"Naruto...over here" Gaara appeared from behind the bush and pushed the blonde over the bush so that sasuke wouldn't see them.

"Ah, gaara, where were you?"

"Never mind where i was anyways this is what i wanted to show you" Gaara pushed naruto against a tree and used his sand to hold his hands together.

"G-gaara...?" Naruto's heart was pounding as gaara pushed his weight onto him kissing him fully on the lips.

"Sasuke, gaara and naruto...breakfast is ready" Itachi got all the fish away from the fire and put it out. Gaara unpinned the blonde and took his hand and walked with him back to the camp site.

"When can i have ramen again?" Itachi sighed.

"We're going back today...to that old house, so we need all the strength we can get"

"Old house?" Gaara didn't know about it yet and itachi forgot to tell him.

"Thats where we were living...but then something happened to naruto and then itachi said we needed to go to suna" Sasuke replied the to the question just like what his brother would have done.

"Do you want to see mother and father again?"

"No, i have already seen them dead i don't want to see them alive...its not that i hate them it's just...once you see an illusion that looks so real you couldn't possibly want to see it alive as if nothing happened" Itachi was starting to feel guilty about it.

They ate in silence and rested a bit before setting off for the old house. Naruto and gaara were flirting non-stop and it was making sasuke feeling like he was being left out on something big. Itachi saw his brother's face and held his hand and smiled.

They got there by night without eating anything. Itachi and sasuke didn't feel like stopping anywhere. Itachi looked around at the old house to make sure no one was there. He led them into the house when he sensed no one nearby and took off his shoes. Gaara looked around at the old house and wondered what was so great about it.

"Naruto, take gaara upstairs and show him your room, dinner will be ready soon" Naruto nodded and took the red head's hand and pulled him upstairs to his room.

"It's ugly" Naruto pouted and sat on the now covered in dust bed.

"This is where i became part of the uchiha family" Gaara sat down beside him.

"I do recall we were in the middle of doing something, _my uzumaki_" The way he said those last words gave naruto goosebumps.

Gaara used one of the sheets and covered naruto's mouth with it. He didn't want anyone to know what was going on.

And the uchiha brothers didn't know or...should i say didn't care cause they were actually doing the same thing! Itachi was showing sasuke what his love meant. And he found out that he wasn't such a bad parent after all...

As for the uchiha family...they were killed by someone that was looking for the brothers which were no where to be found in the village. The third hokage still lives but he still searches for naruto after so many years. The anbu that was nearly killed by kyuubi was never seen again, and it seems he never returned to the village.

No one knows where the 'new' uchiha family live, even though they're only about a couple of days away from konoha the third didn't know anything about a burnt village. Actually it was there years ago...no on knew about it except itachi. Now he lives the way he wants to live...he has his brother with him his brother has naruto with him and naruto has gaara with him. To them its one big family, to others its incest. And basically...everyone got there wish. I'll explain...

Itachi wished to be for ever with sasuke

Sasuke wished to have a playmate

Naruto wished for a family

And gaara wished for someone to love and thats how it goes!

* * *

A/n: and thats my story...it all started out as an illusion hoping his brother would agree then after his brother agreed he was asked to get naruto...but then itachi felt that naruto would feel lonely so he gave him gaara, a very dominating person...well hoped u liked my story even though i didn't really like it much(Hits head on the wall over and over)plz review if u want to 


End file.
